


Stalker

by Vipper73



Category: Happy Tree Friends, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vipper73/pseuds/Vipper73
Summary: Miko stays at home on halloween*short one-shot*





	Stalker

**I'm not dead everyone!**

**Enjoy this short halloween story :3**

.

.

.

It was halloween night and everyone seemed to be having a great time. While her friends were out trick or treating and partying all night long as they would say, she preferred to stay at home and watch some scary movies or something. She would have gone but she wasn't in the mood to be honest. In the past few days she had noticed some things. She had felt a strange presence of some kind, almost like she was being watched. 

A stalker. 

Her friend had been pestering her about going to the police but with what evidence? The situation was weird yes but she doubts it's a stalker since they would have made themselves known by now. Either way her friend didn't wanna leave her all alone tonight but she had insisted she was fine. 

Now, was she fine? Maybe not so much as the power suddenly went out and the feeling of being watched skyrocketed. She stood still in her room not making a sound. She's seen scary movies before and this was certainly a very cliche set up. 

“Not about to die tonight.” She said as she dialed her friends phone number. 

Soon she heard the overly loud music playing from the speaker. “Hello?” She heard her friend say. “Is that you Miko? What happened?” Ah yes her overly worried best friend, she had forgotten it was best not to call her. 

“Calm down Flaky it's all good I'm just calling since my lights went out.” It was probably a bad idea to mention such a thing but it was best not to lie. 

“What!? Are you okay!? You're not dead are you?” Miko rolled her eyes as she spent the next ten minutes hearing Flaky freak out. “Okay Flaky calm down! I'm not dead jesus.” Miko sighed. “Listen I'm calling to report in the situation since it's halloween and all.” After having a nice and pleasant conversation with her friend for over an hour she hung up.

Sighing she merely decided to go to bed for the night.

**Ding dong**

She woke up to the sound of her door bell ringing. She would be lying if her heart didn't skip a beat. This was indeed such a cliche set up but whatever she kind of has no choice at this point. She went downstairs but not before grabbing a knife from the kitchen.

She opened the door slowly and…

Nothing.

“Eh?” She stepped out and looked around. It wasn't until she looked down that she noticed a rose. A blue rose to be exact. She picked it and examined it as she went back inside. At that moment the lights had also come back, such luck.

She turned on the lights of the living room and sat down. She had no idea why but the rose was simply too captivating to not ignore it. Beautiful was the right word to describe it. Why such a thing was at her door step she'll never understand. Another sudden knock was heard. Miko rolled her eyes and put down the rose.

“Yes?” She said as she opened the door and once again nobody.

Nobody but there was a note.

**_Have a happy halloween my love._ **

She had a stalker and he finally made himself known.

.

.

.

 

**It wasn't scary but it sure made you feel a chill down your spine right?**

**Right…**

**Happy halloween :3**


End file.
